


Slayer and Mate

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hardcore, Hentai, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: A little plotless teasing turns into wild fun.





	Slayer and Mate

“Natsu?”  
“Hn?” His mate’s voice snapped the dragon slayer out of his doze. He glanced up to see her turned around, bent over just enough to show off her ass.   
“Do these pants look too tight on me?”  
The pants in question were a pair of tiny shorts she usually wore on beach outings. He knew about them, but had never seen her wearing them until now.   
“Wow.” They were tight. Practically painted on, accenting ass and lips. Dick-teasing, mouth-watering. Absolutely fucking delicious, just like her. “Not too tight. I think I can still get into them.”   
“Enjoying the view, I see.” She gave a little wiggle. His breath caught loudly in his throat. She knew him entirely too well.   
“You know what you’re doing to me right now.”  
“M-hm. And I know what you want to do to me.”   
“Is that so.” Low growl. “What do *you* want, Lucy?”   
“I want you to bend me over and fuck me so hard neither of us will be able to walk tomorrow.”   
“What a coincidence.” He stepped closer, took her into his arms, kissed her neck. Another wiggle, rubbing her ass against his already throbbing member. “That’s exactly what I want.”   
Her response was a soft, almost breathless giggle that became a gasp when he reached under her bikini top and pinched a nipple. Somehow she managed to tug her shorts down and brace herself against the bed. Somehow he wrestled his belt and pants off, pushed into her, reveling in the feel of her little pussy.   
Warm, tight, perfect. He couldn’t help growling with each thrust, feeling slippery friction and hearing her vocalizing.   
“Natsu…Natsu…” Her words lit a fire, not in his belly, but a bit further south.   
“You like this?”  
“Ye-esss…” The hand that had been working her nipples ventured down, rubbed over her clit. She downright mewled. “Don’t stop. Please.”  
Damn, damn, damn, he loved it when she sounded like that.   
“Keep begging.” A kiss. She cried out, trembling, sweating, practically gushing around him.   
“Please, Natsu. I wanna come.”   
“You will. I promise.” Growling again, increasing his speed and pinching the little bundle of nerves between her thighs. Harder, faster. Could she get any wetter…?! He hadn’t even thought this level of arousal was possible from her.   
“Ahhhh..Fuck, fuck, fu-u-uuuck…Feels so so fucking good…”   
“Then say my name.” Even lower.   
“Huh…?”   
“Say my name, Lucy. Scream it. For me.” Suddenly his finger felt warm. Suddenly she couldn’t take it any more, screamed two sweet syllables as her orgasm sent shockwaves through her body.   
She almost expected him to scream as he came. Instead, he held her close, murmuring her name over and over in loving reverence as those sweet waves of pleasure coursed through him.   
There were times when he acted like a wild animal. It could be annoying, but on certain occasions animalistic instincts were quite enjoyable.   
And wild sex was definitely a perk of being a dragon slayer’s mate.


End file.
